


Behind Every Great Piercing

by electricmindart



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff, Piercings, Short One Shot, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: I've had piercing headcanons for awhile - especially for Ace and 2D - so I jotted this down since I made a story for each





	Behind Every Great Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry folks - looks like another story tagged not like I wanted since my phone's a butt

"Hey Ace?"  
  
Ace turned his head, hearing 2D's voice chime above the mall setting the band was currently combing through. An off day with a craving to get out often meant finding something to do out and about which landed them here. Between the preppy jock clothes store and a piercing pagoda.  
  
"What's up, Dee?" He replied coolly, stepping over closer to 2D, noticing that he had stopped down the line. His eyes had gone from the piercing kiosk to Ace.  
  
"Why'd you get those?"  
  
"Why'd I get what?"  
  
"Your piercings!"  
  
Ace chuckled, slinging an arm around 2D's shoulders.  
  
"Oh baby - you wanna hear about these ol' things?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Well alright then-"  


* * *

  
  
Back when Ace was still a no-good bully on the streets of Townsville, him and his gang had an obviously close familial-type friendship. They took care of each other and that's how it always was. Causing havoc to get things they never got.  
  
It didn't take them long to pinpoint another way to show solitude - matching piercings.  
  
So with some time and effort, the boys all got an eyebrow piercing in their right eyebrows. All the same colour studs on the ends, all the same exact area. It showed a sign of dedication to his friends and gang that filled Ace with pride to have it.  
  
\---  
  
When he was a little bit older than that, Ace found himself on dull day in Townsville.  
  
The stores were boring. The streets were boring. The people were boring. It was too lackluster of a day for him, so he did his best to keep himself entertained. That is, until, he saw them.  
  
In the window of a jewelry store was a full set of earrings in different card suits. Just the suits on studs. Simple. But god if Ace hadn't needed his ears pierced before getting them, he would've just swiped them right then and there.  
  
But he was nice that day and haggled with the woman working there until she'd pierce his ears for the spade earrings sitting up front.  
  
He walked out with those bad boys and a couple extra rings up his ear feeling like a new man.  
  
\---  
  
Lazy days with his one and only second in command Snake wasn't uncommon for Ace. He'd just find himself with the guy more than the others in downtime sometimes. Similar sleep patterns and whatnot.  
  
But one day Snake seemed to really be fidgety. Like he wanted to say something. When he did, it was telling Ace his plans for a new piercing. Something that really fits him.  
  
But there was an issue. He was nervous of getting a lip piercing. Snake bites are what he wanted, but he was unsure how it would go - good or bad. So Ace promised his friend he'd come with and get a lip piercing with him in solidarity.  
  
So later that day Snake came back to the dump with snake bites proudly and Ace trailed with a simple labret piercing.  
  
\---  
  
The tongue piercing was an idea that came to Ace the moment he was told he'd be flown out to work with the band. It seemed like the most rockstar thing for him to do and in his mind - he was definitely becoming a rockstar with this opportunity.  
  
It happened just a couple days before he had his flight scheduled. A last minute decision that could make an impact. He had nothing to lose, really.  


* * *

  
  
"So they really all have something special about'em?" 2D asked, leaning against Ace's side. As the green man told his stories, they managed to grab a seat on a nearby bench to tell the details.  
  
"Pretty much. Why'd you wanna know?" Ace asked, turning his head enough that left his pointed nose pressed to 2D head.  
  
"I was thinkin' maybe..."  
  
"Ohhhh I see where this is goin'-"  
  
"Aw come on-" 2D nudged his head gently against his nose, laughing. "-really?"  
  
"Mhmm. Tell me whatcha want, babe."  
  
A soft little sigh. "D'you think I-I'd look good with a nose ring?"  
  
"What? Of course! Oh that'd look so good!"  
  
"Could you maybe.... get one with me? Like you did for your friend?"  
  
Later that day Ace and 2D found themselves meeting back up with the others - 2D with a septum ring (that Ace knows he'll use his tongue to fidget with once he's anxious or bored) and Ace with a ring in his right nostril.


End file.
